Souls of the Damned
by scorpiova
Summary: Chapter One is now complete, and more chapters are on the way. The heroes and heroines of FF3/6 must face a frightening new adversary. An adventure that they may not even survive... unless they can save their own souls. There is strong language and viole
1.

*I'm not sure if I have to add this disclaimer or not, but as you should know, these characters and other titles and world are the property of squaresoft, and I am only borrowing them for the reading enjoyment of Final Fantasy fans...  
  
**Chapter one is now finished! It turned out being a great deal longer than I had anticipated, but no matter here it is. Part of chapter two is done, so it si on the way!!!!  
Scorpiova   
  
  
Chapter One Empty Soul  
  
Lightning flashed before Terra's eyes, as she looked away in surprise. Standing on the bow of the boat, she watched in horror as the lightning flashed throughout the nights sky. This was by far the worse storm yet since the Breaking of the world five years ago. She knew they should not be out here on this disgusting night, but Locke and Celes, two of her closest friends, were waiting for their arrival in the north. Gusting wind attempted to tear the long jacket from her trembling body, her blond hair flapping behind her in a ponytail almost with a life of its own.  
  
"Full about!" she screamed out over the roaring wind, trying to silence her under its weight. The airship turned abruptly to the west, avoiding a flash of electrical energy, meant to pierce the ships hull. Terra had a gift, actually she had two gifts, although one was ripped away years ago when magic disappeared from the land, leaving her alone and vulnerable, for magic had been her strength. She was left with only her sword, which she was not nearly as skilled with. Then she discovered a new love, one that she seemed to have a natural knack for, witchcraft. She had been studying it for nearly two years now, and has excelled greatly. One of the skills that she discovered was the ability to sense the weather, she could easily predict where the lightning would strike next.  
  
Setzer guided his ship carefully like any good captain. Unfortunately he was beginning to worry, his long silver hair flowing behind him he waited in anticipation for Terra's next prediction. A prediction that he hoped would be accurate. He was determined to reach their destination in one piece, no storm was going to stand in his way of that. The Alkaiser shook in the wind, but Setzer held her firm. This ship was like his child that he would not lose hold of. Terra screamed again for a westward turn, which he did, spinning the wheel with ease and grasping hold of it again, within his loving hands.  
  
"We can't keep going like this!" Terra shouted in agitation. "The storm will get worse from here on, I don't think I'll be able to keep up with the storm!"  
  
Setzer shook his head in refuse, although she was too far away to see him with her back turned to him. They had to go on, the charts said there were no islands in this area of the ocean. "There's no where to land!" He yelled back, as rain streamed down his face. He would have wiped it away, but he feared losing hold of the steering wheel. He had to keep control.  
  
"There is something unnatural about this storm..." She muttered to herself, her green eyes never leaving the sky. Something is oddly wrong about all of this, but then again nothing has been normal since the Breaking, her thoughts wandered in worry. She was becoming concerned about her other comrades. Relm and Gogo were down below, and Setzer on deck with her, if the Alkaiser is struck they could crash. She knew she could not falter now, she could not bear to let them down.  
  
Behind them the deck door to down below burst open and from within leaped out a young girl of about fourteen years, her long blond hair with purple and pink streaks bounced behind her. Untamed and full of energy. Her blue eyes sparkled with beauty and intelligence, her clothing the most stylish in the land. She wore a red blouse with pink leggings and a rainbow scarf tied around her waist. Also, around either wrist she wore three bracelets, one of each primary color on each arm. Leather boots reaching up to her knees with platform bottoms caused her to lose her balance easier than she should. On top of all of that, around her neck was a ring given to her by her mother. Her name was Relm, artist supreme.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Can't you keep this thing steady!" She screamed in irritation, grabbing hold of the railing in fear of falling overboard.  
  
"Relm, go back below, it is too dangerous up here for you," Terra replied calmly, she could not show the fear she felt, although she grasped tightly upon the railing.  
  
"I don't care--AHH!" The girl responded defiantly as the airship shook.  
  
Terra frowned, the girl had changed so much since she first met her years ago, from the sweet and innocent child to an obnoxious teenager who laughs in the face of authority.   
  
No! The thought came so quickly she almost missed it in her distraction. "Hurry, to the right!" Terra demanded in terror.  
  
The airship spun quickly avoiding the lightning bolt, but suddenly without a moments notice, another bolt struck home upon the airship. Blasting into the left engine in the aft. Sparks flew as flames appeared in the back of the airship. The ship plunged several feet before Setzer managed to gain a bit of control. Fortunately everyone was holding on for dear life when the lightning struck, otherwise they could have all fallen into the ocean far below.  
  
Setzer cursed as another bolt flashed and he lost hold of the steering wheel falling backwards in a tangle with his black cloak. Gogo suddenly appeared on deck, assessing the situation and helping Relm to her feet, who was nearly screaming. Terra just grabbed hold of the railing, frozen with fear as her entire world began to spin and plunge toward the dark depths of the ocean. Screaming descent.  
  
..............................................................................................................  
  
Blurry reality. Terra moaned in pain as she dragged herself into an upright position, her leg burned with pain. She feared it was broken. It was so dark and the rain had dissipated to a light drizzle. Smoke filled her nostrils as she looked around, trying to remember what had happened. The crash. She failed to protect her loved ones once again. She sat on some sort of metal surface outside the airship which lay battered not far from her. How did she get here and what was this place? There were buildings behind her, ocean before her. It was some sort of floating city in the ocean. What was it doing here? Some sort of ancient ruins? She had so many questions that made no sense, but all that mattered now was finding her friends.  
  
Pulling herself to her feet she limped toward the airship, it actually did not look that badly damaged. Hopefully it would still fly. Hopefully her friends were safe and waiting for her within.  
  
"Setzer?" She yelled in a hoarse voice. Was this some sort of bad nightmare? "Relm! Gogo!" There was no response, only the whispering wind.   
  
The rain had put out the flames, there were some small fortunes, only smoke remained. She managed to fide the rope ladder which was still attached and began climbing until she reached the main deck and climbed aboard. She sighed with relief, sprawled along the deck lay Setzer next to the steering wheel.  
  
"Setzer..." She rushed over to him and shook him gently, "Setzer please tell me your alright... answer me!"  
  
"Mmmmm..." He groaned, reaching for her to move closer. She leaned in, her face next to his. He was bruised pretty badly, and his lip was puffy as if he was punched, "...we really screwed up didn't we..."  
  
"Let me help you," she requested, helping him to sit up. His cloak was torn nearly in half, and there were tears in his frilly white shirt and his black vest, revealing parts of his hairless chest.  
  
"You look beautiful as usual," he tried to grin but instead he ended up moaning in pain.  
  
"You never stop do you? Always trying to charm the ladies," she tried to laugh but could not, there were to many tears in her eyes as she looked him over for any wounds. She sighed in relief finding none, "I think my leg is broken."  
  
"Urrgh, I think I'm okay," Setzer said as he pulled away from her and forced himself to stand. "Where are the others?"  
  
"I don't know, your the first that I found. Relm and Gogo are not here," she walked over to the side of the airship and looked over the edge, "Will we be able to lift off?"  
  
"I'll have to assess the damage. You search for the others while I make what repairs I can."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked  
  
"Certain, you'll probably just get in my way anyway, plus the others might be hurt." he responded, waving her away.  
  
Down the rope ladder again, she reached the odd metal ground beneath her. There was something very strange about all of this, something very surreal. Limping toward what was once a city, she grasped the hilt of her sword. There was something out there, something frightening.  
  
..............................................................................................................  
  
Relm twisted in her half conscious state, all she could remember was spinning and the roar of thunder. She was in a dark room with candles lit around her, she seemed to be on some sort of altar, tapestries lined the walls of the room that were barely lit by the candles around her. She could not figure out the narratives sewn into the fine material displayed. She did notice what a great canvas the material would make for a painting, but that was the last thing she needed to think about right now. How and where she was were her foremost concerns.  
  
After a while she began to notice movement in the room, but it was so dark she could not pick out their figures. She could jump up and run, there were no shackles or rope holding her bound. She realized though that if there is nothing holding her down, there must be a reason. Whoever brought her here must be confident that they did not need to tie her up, that escape probably was futile. This was too weird, where were Terra and the others. Captured? Dead in the crash? No, they had to be alright, they have been in worst binds than this. It was just a matter of time for them to rescue her. Just a matter of time.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Where did this city come from? Terra wondered to herself as she walked along the waters edge, searching for her missing friends. Everything was made with some sort of metal alloy, she did not know much about architecture or craftsmanship but even she could tell these structures were quite sturdy. She had never seen these types of buildings or technology before, not even in the Magitek days.   
  
Terra hesitated, in the distance, half on the metal surface and half in the water, she could see what looked like a pile of messy clothes, cloaks and rags. Most definitely Gogo. She rushed over to her fallen comrade, kneeling next to it. It. No one knew whether Gogo was male or female or even human. Its identity kept hidden behind the many layers of its costume. Even through all the battles and the last five years Gogo never revealed its true identity.  
  
"Gogo?" Terra asked the unmoving figure. There was no response. She felt Gogo's chest for a heartbeat, she sighed in relief that she/he was still alive. But there was something wrong, she looked down to Gogo's side to find a dark sticky substance. Blood. There was a pool of blood spreading forth from under Gogo.   
  
Searching the body in a frantic rush, her hands shaking with fear, searching for a visible wound. She could not find the wound, hidden within the piles of clothing. She had to act fast if she was going to stop the bleeding, she had no other choice but to do this. Slowly she began unravelling and pulling off the many layers that surrounded Gogo's unmoving body, avoiding the mask and hood that covered he/she's face. That was one invasion she dared not intrude upon, no matter how curious she was. She carefully removed the clothing, after doing so she leaned back, an expression of awe upon her face. Before her lay the scantily clad body of a woman, marked with scars down her left arm and side. Gogo is a woman? Terra thought to herself, this was quite a shock. Who is she? She wondered to herself, but this was no time to ponder these questions. Questions rattling her mind.   
  
The wound was in her side down near her hip, and it was bleeding severely. Terra grabbed a piece of Gogo's clothing and ripped it apart, then she wrapped it around her comrades waist tightly, covering the wound. The only thing she could do for her here was stop the bleeding, she had to get her back to the airship, but carrying her might be a problem.  
  
"Setzer!" She screamed out into the night, her voice echoing as it carried. She bit her tongue upon realizing her error, if there was anything out there other than Setzer, they would surely know she was there.  
  
There was a rustling sound behind her, she froze where she knelt, clutching the hilt of her sword. A hissing sound approached from behind. Was it a snake? She did not move, until she was certain it was directly behind her. With a flash as quick as lightning, her sword was free of its scabbard and swinging behind her, crashing into the maw of some hedious creature. The moment her blade struck, she let out an ear-piercing scream. She had never seen such a disgusting creature before, its fangs dripping with saliva, its whole body was black, and its claws were reaching out for her.   
  
Slashing down toward her, she managed to fend off the beasts claws as she stepped backward, tripping over her unconscious comrade and falling to the synthetic ground. The creature stood above her, leering down at her, its entire head was its mouth, and she was convinced it was smiling as it prepared to strike again. Rolling to the side, she managed to get back on her feet with her sword in hand. By this time the creature was moving toward her, fortunately ignoring Gogo, she defended as it swung its talons at her, trying to tear her flesh. Limping backward, she defended against its continuous attacks. Its last swing stuck her hand, clawing her, and knocking the sword from her hand. Clutching her hand, blood running between her fingers, she bit back the pain.  
  
The creature stepped back as she slowly inched herself backwards. Why doesn't it attack, I'm defenseless? She wondered as she searched for an escape route, but she had to protect Gogo, she could not abandon her. The creature was playing with her, as it smiled again. Swiftly it leaned forward, spitting out a gaseous breath, that filled Terra's nostrils. Her vision wavered, everything went hazy and she fell to the ground again, barely conscious.  
  
Suddenly the creature screamed in pain, swinging around at an unseen assailant. Behind it, Setzer stood at a distance, three more bladed cards between his fingers. With a swing of his arm, as the creature charged forward, he let the cards soar, slicing through the creatures head. It screamed again and fled into an alleyway.  
  
In seconds he was by Terra's side, helping her to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked as his arm wrapped around her, pulling her upward, she fell into his chest.  
  
"I... I think. What was that thing?" She asked as her vision returned, that gas had quite an effect, and it was vulgar as well, leaving her nauseated.  
  
Seeing that she was alright, he knelt next to Gogo, "Who is... is this Gogo?" He was amazed that Gogo was female, that she was even human.  
  
"We have to get her back to the airship... I have herbs and bandages there. I managed to stop the bleeding but she needs a doctor immediately." Terra said as she regained her composure.  
  
Setzer removed his torn cloak and wrapped it around Gogo's shivering body. Lifting her into his arms, he was very cautious of the bleeding wound that was quickly seeping through the cloth blocking its flow.  
  
"Will the airship fly?" She asked hopefully   
  
"I think so... don't worry, I'll have her up and running by the time you find Relm." He responded with a sly grin.  
  
As he turned to leave Gogo's hood fell down, her mask slipping from its place, leaving her face bare. Both looked down without hesitation, without realization as fiery red hair fell free of its hiding place and her scarred face became known. Known to Setzer anyway.  
  
Setzer fell to his knees in disbelief, his heart frozen, he knew her. He loved her. Had loved her. It was impossible for her to be here now, for her to have been here all this time without him knowing it. She was a ghost, brought to living flesh.  
  
"Setzer what's wrong," Terra asked in concern, absorbing the woman's face. She was familiar, like she had seen her in a picture somewhere.  
  
Setzer fumbled searching for the words that he needed in this moment. "D...Darryl?" Her name was all he could speak.  
  
"Gogo is Darryl," Terra whispered, still staring at her. Gogo or Darryl's face was heavily scarred and disfigured, half of her face anyway, the other half was clearly recognizable as the beautiful woman that she once was.  
  
Setzer pulled a golden locket from beneath his torn shirt and opened it. Inside was a picture of his true love, the woman that he now held in his arms. The woman who had fought by his side for five years now without him knowing it. As far as he knew she had died many years ago when her airship crashed to the earth. But here she was all of this time. Time wasted, if she dies here now.  
  
"Lets get her to the airship!" Setzer commanded as he returned to his feet. He would not lose her again, after all this time.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
  
Terra finished wrapping the bandages around Gogo's body. She mixed a concoction of herbs, and administered them to her friend in a hot liquid. Setzer was alone in the next room, lost in his thoughts. She put her hand in Gogo's, the woman stirred in her sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry my friend... I failed to protect you... I failed everyone." Terra whispered as she bowed her head in sorrow. But I can still find Relm, I have to! She thought to herself as she rose to her feet, and limped out of the room.  
  
Setzer sat in the hallway, his head in his hands, his hair hung loosely concealing his face. She had no soothing words for him, she did not know what to say, she only knew that she had to find Relm.  
  
"Take care of Gogo, I'm going to find Relm." Terra said as she walked away.  
  
Setzer looked up, tears clouding his vision, "She's probably dead..."  
  
Terra stopped for a second, she almost turned but hesitated, then walked onward, limping into the night.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
What was taking so long? Relm wondered to herself, she was growing impatient. Being a prisoner was hardly her idea of a good time. Plus she was getting bored really quickly.  
  
Out of the shadows a hooded figure approached, his robe was a dark red and in his hand was a jewelled dagger. She did not like the look of this. As he approached he pulled down his hood, revealing an aged man with wrinkles under his eyes and a receding hairline. He was also speaking in some strange language to the other monk-type characters who were also emerging from the shadows. They all stood at a distance. Watching, waiting. Faces hidden in the shadows of their hoods. This is getting creepy, she thought, as she reached into the secret compartment in the back of her platform boot and pulled free a small knife that was no bigger than her index finger. Fortunately he did not seem to notice, his eyes were completely white, the pupils missing. He seemed to float, not walk, coming to a stop next to the altar where she lay. In his trance-like state he raised the dagger high above her.  
  
"Oh sacred god of the shadows, Sirith, take this virgin child as your sacrifice, to show our loyalty to you!" The monk chanted as he looked toward the ceiling. Unseeing eyes, that seemed to see all.  
  
How cliche! The girl thought to herself in revulsion. "Get off me, creep!" Swinging her empty hand at him, she tried to strike him. But with his free hand he grabbed her wrist, halting her attack. Ha! She thought with success as she swung the knife upwards with her other hand and sliced the small blade into the man's chest. He yelled in pain, dropping his dagger and releasing her wrist as he clutched at his wound in shock.  
  
Relm leaped to her feet, dodging past the surprised monks, she escaped into a lit corridor, that she hoped would lead her out of there. Sometimes it takes way too long to be rescued.   
  
...................................................................  
  
Terra walked the streets, determined on the exterior, shaking on the interior. She had not seen any more of those creatures, she had never seen anything like it before. A new breed of monster? She would not have been surprised, these days new types of monster and bizarre animals have been appearing every day. What was happening to this world?  
  
There was a hissing sound behind her, she stumbled upon hearing it and broke into a run, as fast as her limp would allow. Ducking around corners and dipping into alleyways, she did not stop moving, trying to remember the direction that she had gone. The hissing had stopped, she assumed she shook the creature off of her trail.  
  
Hissing again, from above! Swinging her sword upward, her blade sliced through the throat of a creature that had leaped from above. The impact knocked her to the ground with the creature on top of her. Green blood dripped down her blade as the monster shook and vibrated in its death. Squirming out from under the creature, she wiped her blade on the wall of a nearby building smearing the green ooze.  
  
Sheathing her sword she hurried onward, her concern growing as there were no signs of Relm. What if she drowned? No, that was not right and she knew it. Somehow Terra knew the girl was still alive. She could almost sense her. In her head, she felt that she was getting closer.  
  
Ahead of her now stood a huge chapel of some sort, a shrine to some forgotten god, long abandoned except for the strange creatures that lurked this metallic island.  
  
"Terra!" A feminine voice yelled from atop the tall staircase leading to the shrine's entrance.  
  
"Relm?" She asked the wind silently as the girl bounded down the stairs, double-stepping the whole way down.  
  
As the girl approached the bottom of the staircase she shouted, "Run! These guys are psychopaths!"  
  
As Terra turned to run, a balding figure materialized out of the air behind her, taking her by surprise, he grabbed her wrist before she could swing her blade, twisting it until she squealed in pain, dropping the sword with a clanking on the ground. The monk pushed her backward, almost knocking her down but she managed to hold her balance.  
Relm caught up, huddling behind her friend she recognized him as the monk she had stabbed, yet the wound had vanished.  
  
"Fascinating. The sleeping witch has awakened from her sweet slumber," The monk smiled as he folded his arms within his robes.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" Terra demanded, forcing the young artist behind her.   
  
"I want nothing from you Wilder! Give me the girl, it took a great deal of time and effort to bring her here!" The monk raged, then his expression changed quickly and he was calm again. "I am Mondre, High Warlock of the Sirith clan... why don't you just be on your way and I'll let you and your friends fly away in your airship... so long as you leave the little princess with me."  
  
"Wilder...Sirith... I've never heard these terms before," Terra muttered, trying to understand what he was talking about. "Relm is not staying here with you!"  
  
"Yeah..." Relm added, "Why did you refer to me as princess?"  
  
"Enough chatter!" He shouted as he grew impatient. "I'll make a deal with you..."  
  
"What kind of a deal?" Terra replied.  
  
"You are a witch, and I a Warlock. I challenge you to a duel... no weapons, only spells. If you can defeat me, I will let you all leave peacefully. If not, then you and your friends will die, and the princess will be mine." He proposed, wringing his hands together in excitement. "Of course, a witch of your weak powers has not a chance against a master like myself, you'd best just surrender now to save yourself."  
  
"Never. I accept your challenge." Terra accepted as she knelt to the ground. Relm stepped backward, away from her friend.  
  
Chuckling to himself, Mondre walked about twenty paces away from her and sat in a cross-legged position, his hands folded before him. His eyes were pure white, Terra was captivated by him. She could feel his power. She knew it would take much more than her skill to defeat him. He seemed confident, perhaps over-confident, sometimes that was a weakness in itself. Perhaps that was a weapon that she could use to her advantage.  
  
In Mondre's hand, he held a piece of black chalk, around him he started marking upon the metal, silver, surface. Creating circles and designs around him, he began chanting in a language that Terra clearly understood.  
  
Searching through her pockets she found her purple stone, that should clearly mark the surface. She too began creating designs, first drawing a circle around her, a circle of protection, then designing figures, three women representing the three goddesses that she worshipped. The Goddesses of sorcery. Terra became lost in a trance, oblivious to the world around her, as she chanted her spell. Any disruption would render the spell useless, or send it out of control. She had to keep her attention focused. Concentration was essential to her success.  
  
Relm watched with amazement, she had never seen Terra go face to face with another witch. One on one. She found herself captivated, she wanted to learn more, she wanted to be a witch like Terra.  
  
Relm gasped in surprise, biting back a scream as black electric energy appeared around Terra, slowly closing in on her. Terra seemed to be unaware of the dark energy. Relm wished there was some way that she could warn her, but it might disrupt the incantation.  
  
Suddenly eight foot long sea eels slid forth from the alleyways, lunging toward Mondre, seeking to wrap themselves around him and shock the life out of him. But as the critters approached, they received a lethal dosage of their own, as they smashed into a protective barrier that surrounded the monk. In seconds the eels all lay dead around him.  
  
But in those few seconds, as Mondre momentarily became distracted, and with his cocky victory over the sea eels, bought Terra enough time to summon her second spell. With the dark energy forming a sphere around Terra, a sphere that was quickly growing smaller, a few seconds were all that she had left.  
  
In the sky above dark stormclouds that had recently disappeared reappeared and were circling, waiting for guidance as provided by the purple designs marked around Terra, designs that she still drew. With her chant completed and the design finished, a powerful bolt of lightning shot forth from the sky and struck Mondre with full force. Volts of electricity shook his body uncontrollably in convulsions until finally he stopped moving and the clouds above vanished, leaving an eerie silence.  
  
The dark energy surrounding Terra vanished and she broke free of her trance. "We have to get out of here!" Terra shouted as Relm helped her to her feet, the spells took a great deal out of her and she was still a bit disorientated.  
  
After reclaiming Terra's sword, the pair hurried through the empty streets and alleys, as fast as Terra's limp would allow, searching for the airship. Terra hoped that the airship would be prepped and ready for lift-off, if not then they may be in a whole lot of trouble.  
  
Terra stumbled and glanced back for only a second, "By the Goddesses... RUN!!!" She roared as she found a whole new supply of energy, her feet were no longer hers to control. The need to survive had taken over. Behind them hordes of the monsters leaped after them. There were dozens upon dozens of them quickly bridging the distance between them, and every second there were more of them. Some of the creatures even fought with each other, as they all tried to be the first to reach the pair of girls.  
  
Turning the last corner, the airship lay before them, propellors and engines running and the ship was hovering above the ground. The ladder hung freely for them, a climb to safety if they could reach it.  
  
Relm was several paces ahead of Terra, the girl carried her platform boots in her hands as she ran bare foot across the shiny surface. But Terra stumbled behind, the creatures quickly closing in.   
Terra yelled as she forced herself to move faster, pain coarsed through her entire body as did adrenaline. Relm was on the ladder, climbing but hesitating, watching for Terra. Terra heard the girl call her name. A few more feet was all that remained between them, her and her fiends, her and the ladder. Breathe in. Jump! That was all she could think. As the airship rose higher, she lunged forward, managing to grab the bottom foothold of the ladder as they took flight. As they rose into the sky, she breathed out. Below, but now far away, she could here the screams of those beasts. Screams that shook her soul.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Broken Soul

Chapter Two Broken Soul  
  
Trumpets echoed throughout the desert sky, as King Edgar's troupe returned to Castle Figaro from their yearly Desert Hunt. Every year, the king leads a challenge into the desert to search for the legendary Sand Lion who lives beneath the surface of the dull gray sand. Rarely has the Sand Lion even been seen, let alone even catching it, although they knew it existed. This year was far more successful than before, they actually confronted the fierce beast of the sandstorms. With the aid of Edgar's shining spear, and the beautiful Danitra's battle axe, they battled the creature and achieved victory. Sending the beast away in retreat, they managed to acquire one of the beasts ten horns. A true sign of victory.   
  
After the Breaking and the defeat of the sinister villain, Kefka, Edgar devoted himself to his subjects and to the rebuilding of his damaged kingdom. It was his life, his purpose. More and more he worries though, as the condition of the world and environment do not seem to be getting any better. Is there any hope for a bright future? He often wondered, and wished. Even the sand has lost its color, turning to a dull gray as if in a state of decay. Everything seemed to be decaying, fading away from existence. In a way Edgar blamed himself, if only he and his comrades had been faster or stronger they could have stopped this from ever happening. It was no use blaming himself though, that was years ago and you can not turn back time. Time. How much time did this world have left? If he had anything to do with it he would heal this world, or at least his people's suffering. He owed the world that much. It was his duty.  
  
He smiled upon hearing the trumpets, his subjects loved him dearly although sometimes he wished they would treat him merely as an equal. He kicked his heels, for his chocobo to speed up. His heart soars whenever he arrives home. Looking to his side with a mischievous smile, he watched the woman he loves, Danitra Trei'Sarr. Whom he met several years ago, after he returned to Figaro, putting his adventurous urges on hold once again. His life was nothing in comparison to his people. Their needs had to come first.  
  
Three years ago she fell into his life, the castle patrol guards found her injured trying to fend off several beasts that were born out of the night. Shadow beasts that appeared after the Breaking of the world. She recovered from her wounds after a few weeks and decided to stay in Figaro as a member of the guard. Now she stood proudly as Captain of the Night Watch force under his command. The desert beasts came at night mostly. Mostly. His subjects had to be protected. And she was a shield, one that would never falter. He admired her, and in that admiration he found love, something he thought he would never possess.   
  
They entered the castle gates with people cheering and trumpets blowing in welcome. Edgar held the Sand Lion horn above his head proudly and the people cheered heartily. They passed through the crowd and into the stables to dismount from their chocobo's, which needed major rest and feed.   
  
Danitra leaped from her chocobo and fell casually into her lovers arms, their lips connecting in a wonderful kiss, enveloping each other in their embrace. "You were wonderful..." Danitra purred like a kitten into his left ear, her long black curls fell down her back tied with a white ribbon near the bottom of its length. It was an effort for Edgar to not entangle his arms within her curly hair. Her dark almond skin contrasted his pale white complexion. They were so different yet so much alike. Each made up the others weaknesses, together they formed a powerful union.  
  
"Ah, get a room you two!" a tall muscular man shouted as he dismounted with a grin. He carried no weapons, his weapon being his body, having studied martial arts for the majority of his life. He was Sabin, Edgar's younger brother and best friend. Technically they shared rulership over Figaro, but Sabin refused to have anything to do with the throne or its responsibility. He was a wanderer at heart, but he always returned for the tradition of the Hunt.   
  
Ignoring his brother, Edgar's attention never left Danitra as Sabin shook his brother's shoulder roughly with a chuckle in passing. Resulting in Edgar blushing. "You weren't so bad yourself my dear, it twas your blade that won the battle. After losing that horn it fled in terror."  
  
"I hope it wasn't hurt badly... I still don't agree with this Hunt, even though I'm a hypocrite for participating." Danitra laughed as they left the stables, the citizens had returned to their daily duties. They walked toward the royal dining hall, arm in arm, with Danitra playing with Edgar's long blond hair.  
  
Before reaching the dining hall a young soldier came running up to them, panting for breath as he spoke, "Y...Your Majesty! We have an emergency!" He shouted and tried making an attempt at a half bow.  
  
"What is it soldier, calm yourself before continuing," Edgar replied calmly, although he was worried, an expression that he shared with Danitra.  
  
"It's the grain sir, over twenty-five percent of our stored food supply has simply vanished in the past month, since inventory was last assessed." The boy was flustered with excitement. "Do you think someone stole it?"  
  
"Well... don't you think someone would have noticed if someone stole that much grain?" The king responded with a grin, even though he knew this was no laughing matter. It was hard enough to grow or find food these days, they could not afford to have a thief in their midst. This matter had to be dealt with.  
  
"Whoever is doing this must be taking out the goods a little at a time," Danitra hypothesized. "But my guards are on their toes, there is no way that anyone could be getting past us, I don't understand it."  
  
"Summon the Chancellor," Edgar said to the boy. "This matter must be addressed immediately."  
  
"Yes sir!" The boy responded hurriedly, as he turned and sprinted down the hall.  
  
Edgar turned to his lover, lost in her dark eyes as usual, "What do you think?"  
  
Her playful expression that she wore earlier had vanished, replaced with a stern, emotionless face, "I think there is more at work here than just a simple thief. No one outwits me on my watch!"  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Shadows played with Danitra's strained eyes as she crouched, perched atop the rafters in the storage building. Beneath her lay the assembled grain and food supplies acquired throughout the warmer seasons. She waited for her prowler, the one who had been acting beneath her nose, sneaking past her when she was not looking. She would discover the culprit, no matter how many hours of sleep she would lose. She was the best, she would not allow herself to be second to anyone.  
  
The entrance to the storage room creaked open silently and slowly. A smile of triumph spread across her face as she gracefully leapt from the rafters, dagger in hand, landing behind an unknown intruder. Leaping at him from behind, she wrapped her arm around him and placed her blade against his throat. Whispering into his ear she said, "Who are you?"  
  
Then embarrassment as she recognized the familiar blond ponytail and the scent of his regal cologne. It was her prince, Edgar.  
  
"Uh... Danitra, could you please release me?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.   
  
She spun around him, with a serious look on her face she placed her finger to his lips, a soft caress, for him to be silent. Then without a word she leaped toward some piled crates, using them as stepping stones to reach the rafters once again. She moved with the grace and dexterity of a cat, he was amazed by her perfection. Her feet never missing a step, never stumbling. She was sure of herself, sure of her every move.   
  
Cautiously he followed her, climbing up the crates to reach the top. It was not difficult to do, he just could not do it as beautifully as she could.  
  
Upon reaching the top he knelt behind her, as she stared intently at the space below her. She seemed to not even notice Edgar behind her until his strong hands were caressing her shoulders, a soothing embrace. She sighed and leaned back against him, his lips on her neck. Nibbling. Kissing. Danitra turned to face him, and as he leaned back lying against the rafter, she fell on top of him. Their lips connected, she moved her knee rubbing against his stiffening midsection, and his hands were now on her breasts. His fingers searching for the buttons on her slinky, black, bodysuit.  
  
He moaned with pleasure as her hand disappeared within his leggings, grasping hold of his member in another form of massage. There was a creaking noise below them, causing Danitra to leap up, scanning the ground below for the source of the noise. Edgar let out a sigh of disappointment as he zipped up his pants and wrung his fingers through his hair.  
  
Reaching to the side where her battle axe lay all of this time, grasping it in her hands, she waited for a sign of movement. Edgar watched to, his hair hung to his shoulders free of its ponytail.  
  
Beneath the rug covered floor, a secret passageway opened out of the ground, and from within emerged three two-legged feline figures, with tails and long taloned fingers. The creatures snarled at each other as they bundled up sacks full of Figaro's grain. They passed the food down into the passageway, gathering several bundles. Suddenly one of the creatures looked upward and roared, pointing toward Edgar and Danitra.  
  
Roaring, the creatures fled into the underground passage, forgetting to close the opening in their panic.  
  
Danitra and Edgar leaped down from their perch, examining the dark passageway, "Why wasn't I told about this passage?" Danitra asked, looking to her lover.  
  
Edgar crouched, observing the passage, "I didn't know about it."  
  
"Well... we do know. Shall we my liege?" She asked as she gestured to the passage.  
  
Edgar retrieved his spear which was resting at the bottom of the crates, then proceeded to the opening, leaping in without hesitation. Danitra smiled and followed his lead.  
  
They found themselves underneath the castle, in a large underground cavern. Candles lit the corridor slightly, allowing them to somewhat see where they were going. Edgar snatched one of the torches from the wall and led the way, deeper into the cavern.  
  
"What is this place?" Danitra asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"There are thousands of corridors and caverns beneath Figaro, similar to the tunnel that the castle uses to transport to Kohlingen Desert." Edgar explained as they ventured forth. "Many of these tunnels have never been explored. Whoever our thieves are, they must have been hiding out down here for some time."  
  
"Whoever? What ever those creatures are, they are most definitely not human." Danitra whispered back.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not--" Edgar cut himself off when he saw two shadows approach.  
  
As the figures entered the lit space around Edgar and Danitra their features became apparent, they seemed to be a mix between human and cat. Edgar doubted their humanity as he looked into the soulless eyes of one of the beasts. He realized there was nothing human about these cat people, only beast. Danitra stood next to Edgar, her battle axe ready for battle, as did Edgar, who spun his spear between his fingers.  
  
The creatures roared and leaped toward them, barring their sharp fangs, and eyes glowing yellow. One beast leaped at each of them, the creatures were quick and agile, quicker then even Danitra. They dodged the humans attacks, as Edgar and Danitra were forced back the direction they had come.  
  
Edgar parried the catman's flailing attacks with his spear, he did not have a chance to attack. The creature seemed to be fearless, several of the creatures slashes broke through Edgar's defence tearing into the King's tunic, scratching the surface of his flesh. Edgar cursed as he spun his spear over his head, kicking at the beast. His foot landed in the beasts mid-section, it roared again, this time a roar of pain. With the monster distracted he launched his spear straight through the beasts head.  
  
At the same time Danitra was fending off her own assailant, it too swung wildly, cutting at her arms and legs. With its tail, the beast wrapped around one of her legs and tripped her to the ground, it then leaped on top of her trying to claw at her face, but she caught its wrists and wrestled the creature off of her . Now she was on top, she raised her fist and smashed the creature in the face, bloodying its nose. She then grabbed her axe and swung it with all of her might. With a downward blow at her disorientated enemy, she sliced her axe into the creatures abdomen and chest, splattering its blood and insides. Blood splashed on her face, and in the darkness Edgar could not see her smile as she licked the blood that was next to her lips.  
  
Edgar pulled his spear free of the dead monster and reached for Danitra, "Are you alright, my dear?"  
  
"Yes..." she replied, staring down at her victim, her breathing was heavy and her blood boiled, she lusted for more. Calming herself she turned to her lover, "I'm fine... lets continue onward."  
  
Edgar hesitated, "I think we should return and get the guards, it is not necessary for us to risk our lives alone."  
  
She turned quickly, filled with rage, "Coward! These beasts are nothing, we can dispose of them blindfolded!" She caught herself laughing as she shouted, her hand to mouth she found herself shocked that she had lost control like that.  
  
Edgar was surprised to say the least, he was shocked that she had rose her voice to him in that matter. Plus he was hardly a coward, and she knew it. "Dear, you do not seem well... you're not acting like yourself." He was almost frightened by the way she was acting.  
  
She looked to the ground, her hands were shaking as they covered her face, "I... I'm just scared, its been a while since I raised my axe in a real battle like this... it affects me like this. And I'm worried about you."  
  
Stepping toward her, reaching out to her, Edgar wrapped his arms around her in a soothing embrace. "We'll look ahead a bit further before going back to the castle. We know there are at least one more of these beasts."  
  
She nodded, and they headed onward down the darkened corridor until they found another torch giving them light. They continued for at least half an hour, then there was noise ahead of them. Too far away for them to see. Then they saw eyes, yellow eyes lit in the darkness creeping forth from the shadows. Dozens of pairs of eyes, watching, waiting for them to come closer in their den.  
  
Danitra and Edgar hesitated, there were far too many of them for them to defeat, and now they were approaching slowly their figures visible in the darkness. Grabbing Danitra's hand Edgar turned to run, but she did not move. Instead she stood staring back at the yellow eyes. Edgar looked into his lovers eyes, and what he saw scared him. She seemed empty, cold and full of hatred. For a second she almost seemed evil, until she realized that he was watching her. Suddenly she turned as well, the pair ran back the direction they had come toward the castle.  
  
Swiftly they ran through the corridor, not looking back at their pursuers, dodging past the bodies of the catpeople. They were just about back to the passage to the castle when they realized the monsters no longer followed them, there was nothing but silence behind them. Reaching the passage they climbed to safety, appearing in the storage room of Figaro castle.  
  
"I'm going to get the castle warlocks, we're going to seal this passageway with sorcery. Those creatures will not steal any more of my peoples food!" Edgar yelled as he headed to the door. "Are you coming?" He asked when he saw her standing still.  
  
Snapping out of a trance she looked toward him, emotionless. "I'll guard the passage while your gone." She said, but he still did not leave, "Go! I'll be fine." She stated, and soon he left leaving her alone.  
  
Alone to her thoughts with only the darkness. She found herself transfixed with the dark passageway, she felt consumed and confused, the darkness captured her mind. No! She thought to herself, this is not the time. It could not be the time that her mission was to be fulfilled, or was it? Her mother told her that she would know the time. But now she found herself second guessing herself. Her mission would bring only sadness, even to herself. A sadness that she did not know if she could bear.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Danitra lay upon her bed, wearing only her silk nightgown, watching the ceiling trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings. It had been earlier that night, that she had been fighting monsters beneath the castle with Edgar. Shortly after they returned to the castle, Edgar gathered the castle's sorcerers and had them seal the passageway with their witchcraft. There was no way for those beasts to penetrate the castle now. Yet she stirred in her security, the emotions and rage that had consumed her, frightened her. The negative emotions had been intensifying for some time now, she did not know how much longer she could control them.  
  
Edgar entered the room, his tunic hung open revealing his well-built chest, and joined her on the bed laying next to her. "What is wrong my love?" He asked as he caressed her neck and shoulder. Her back was to him as they lay together, his hands upon her flesh.  
  
"Edgar...don't," She whispered yet she did not move away.  
  
Removing his hands he folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. There was a silence between them for some time, until Danitra turned toward him. A expression of worry marked her face.  
  
"Edgar...I have something that I must tell you..." she said as she looked into his blue eyes and he in turn became lost in hers. "I've been keeping a secret from you..."  
  
"Whatever it is Danitra, it does not matter if that is what you're worried about," he responded sympathetically as he caressed her soft face. "We have all done things in our past, that is the past. The past is left behind for a bright future. All that matters is now, this moment you must be true. This is all that matters, and that is the fact that I love you..."  
  
"Edgar, I am the daughter of a dark and evil man, and I fear that part of him is inside of me. Is it possible to inherit a dark soul, an evil heart. Can you be born with a darkness inside of you?" She asked as tears appeared in her eyes. Edgar's expression turned to concern. He began to worry as she spoke again, "Edgar, my father was your enemy, he was Emperor Gestahl..."  
  
Surprise surrounded him, he had no idea that the emperor had a daughter, that she was here now in bed next to him, the woman that he loved, "like I said, that is the past. He was the past and we are the future. Whatever you are going through we'll get through it together." Edgar said as he pulled her close to him.  
  
"I...I don't know my love. I just don't know..." she whimpered, a sense of security returning as she wept in his strong arms.  
  
"Danitra, I must ask you this. I feel that this is the time for our hearts to become one," he said as he lifted her head up to his. "I wish for you to become my queen, for now and eternity."  
  
She stared, frozen and shocked, "Edgar I..."  
  
"You don't have to answer right now, you need some rest. I want you to sleep on it and tell me in the morning," the king said as he put his hand to her mouth, then removed it to fill her lips with his in a soft kiss. "I love you," he said as he left the room.   
  
She stared wide eyed after him, even as the door closed she did not blink, her heart ached, her soul burned. She knew that this was the time, and she cried.   
  
.......................................................................  
  
Edgar stood atop the highest tower in Figaro, staring out over his desert kingdom. His heart was full of life and energy, as he thought of the future and his life with Danitra. He then began thinking of his friends, they would be here soon as he planned. Terra, Gogo, Setzer, and Relm were to retrieve Celes and Locke in the north and then visit him here in Figaro. Those were the only comrades that he could get in touch with, and with his brother here it would be a reunion. Soon they would all be together once again.  
  
There was a noise behind him, one of soft footsteps. He turned to find his beloved standing behind him. She was no longer wearing her gown, instead she wore her battle suit that she was wearing earlier, and in her hand was a black dagger. She stared coldly, motionless, staring into his eyes. Something was dreadfully wrong.  
  
"Danitra? What are you doing up here? What has happened?" he asked, shocked to find her awake, here, and armed.  
  
Pointing her dagger toward the king she snarled, "I have come for your life!"  
  
He fell back toward the ledge, shocked and dizzy. His world spun as he began to feel sick, "Wh...Why?" He stuttered, lips trembling, tears filling his eyes in disbelief.  
  
She smiled a crooked smile, "A new era is approaching, an era that will deliver this world from darkness with the loving hands of the almighty Sirith, bringer of truth... but unfortunately you are in the way of that happening." She stepped forward, although she was hesitant, he could see her resisting the darkness.  
  
Regaining his composure, he leaned back against the ledge, ripping his shirt open he spread his arms. "If you feel that this is what you must do, then so be it..." He shut his eyes, tears streamed his cheeks, tears of pain. "...my life is yours, as is my heart and soul...my everything."  
  
She screamed, leaping forward with her dagger held high she thrust it downward, a thirst thriving for blood. She stopped, the blade halted right before his heart, its tip tempting the flesh. At that moment she was sure she could here his heart break. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead, mixing with his tears. He was breathing heavily, her body pressed against his, the blade in her hand about to pierce the shattered remains of his heart. He wanted to die at this moment.   
  
Tears covered her face, her vision blurred as she leaped away, disappearing down the stairs into the castle. He collapsed to the floor, filled with disbelief and sorrow, he did not want to move. She may not have stabbed him, but his soul was mortally wounded.   
  
"Guards..." he whispered, his voice hoarse, trying to call for help, "Guards!" He pulled himself to the ledge of the tower and shouted out, "Shut the gates, do not let Danitra leave the castle!"  
  
There was a yell of pain from below as the drawbridge crashed open, and from within shot forth the shadow of a woman, disappearing into the darkness. Then the night was silent, except for the weeping of a man, bleeding tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
